Finding love again
by BrittBaby
Summary: After Edwared leaves, Bella finds out she is carrying his three vampire/human girls. When the Cullens' come back, will Bella forgive Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

Bella's POV

I sighed. _'School is tomorrow.'_ I thought.

After Edward left me, I found out he got me pregnant. Later I gave birth to three vampire/human girls.

They were all physically sixteen. Marissa has blonde hair and blue eyes. Brittany has brown hair and green eyes. Gina also has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Marissa's power is to know automatically if people are lying to her or telling the truth. Brittany's power is to touch a person and know their history. Gina can read minds, like her father.

"Alright, the three of you up to bed." I commanded

"It's only 9:00" Marissa complained.

You have school tomorrow" I reminded them.

"Fine" they muttered as they stalked up the stairs.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Girls, get up." I told them.

As they got dressed, I made them cereal.

There was one challenge living with them. They always remind me of a member of the Cullen family, whether it was their looks or their attitude. And it always pained me to think about the Cullens'.

Marissa reminds me of Rosalie except nicer. Brittany reminds me of Alice. And Gina reminds me of Emmett.

We al hopped into my black Mercedes, and drove of to the high school we would be attending for four years: Forks High

We got out of the car and separated to our classes.

**Gina's POV**

I first had biology. It was boring. I knew all this stuff already, so what was the point of school?!

Couldn't we just say we were being home schooled and not do any school? After all, we are dangerous to humans….

'_I can't BELIEVE Bella's back!!!!!!! can't wait to take her shopping!!!!' Someone thought. Hmmm… That voice doesn't sound familiar, and we just moved here who would know my mom already? I wonder……_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I CAN ONLY DREAM.

**Marissa's POV**

**Finally! It's time for lunch! Brittany and Gina were already at a table eating and talking. I sat next to them.**

**All of a sudden five people sat at the same table.**

**A spiky haired girl that reminded me of a pixie spoke up first.**

"**So, what are your names?" She asked.**

"**I'm Marissa," I told them, "that's Brittany, and this is Gina."**

"**We're vampires like you." A boy with dark curly hair and big muscles said.**

"**Oh, we're half vampire half human." Brittany informed them.**

"**What are your names?" Gina asked.**

"**I'm Emmett," the guy with dark curly hair said. "This is my girlfriend, Rosalie. This is Jasper and Alice, they're also a couple. And then there's Edward."**

"**Don't you know who we are?" Edward asked us.**

"**No." I answered.**

"**Brittany, use your power on them." Gina whispered.**

"**Okay." She replied.**

**Brittany's POV**

**I slowly reached out to touch Edward's hand. As I saw his history I gasped. He was moms ex-boyfriend that left her alone in the woods after telling her he doesn't love her! Worst of all, she had to go through vampire pregnancy all alone!**

**I quickly pulled my hand away and glared at Edward. **

"**Marissa, Gina lets go." I told them.**

"**But what did you see Brittany?" Gina asked.**

"**Not now, Gina." I replied. "Let's go find mom. I have something important to tell her."**

**We scanned the lunch room for mom. We spotted her by the doorway, and ran over to at human speed.**

"**Mom, we found **_**them. They're the vampires that left you years ago." I told her.**_

_**Mom looked over to where we were pointing and her eyes went wide.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

**They are back! I can't believe it! But Edward said he didn't love me and then he left, so I'll stay out of his way. He probably doesn't want me here.**

"**They introduced themselves, and then I touched Edward and he's the one who left you!" Brittany whisper yelled.**

"**I know, I can't believe they're here." I replied.**

**The bell rang. I sighed. It was going to be hard going to school with Edward for the next four years.**

"**Alright, well I'm off to class." Marissa said.**

"**See ya later." Brittany called over her shoulder.**

**Gina looked at me with concern in her eyes.**

"**Are you going to be okay?" She asked.**

"**I think so." I answered.**

**Gina's POV**

I hope moms okay. I also can't believe that Edward has the nerve to come back here. I'm not going to let him break her heart again. Oh no! Edward is in this class. He smiled at me and I glared back. I smirked as he turned away quickly

**Edward's POV**

I can't wait until they find out that I'm their dad. Then I can be with Bella_ and_ my children.

I'll go over to their house with my family after school today and tell them. Oh, I missed Bella _so_ much. I want her to forgive me. I understand if she doesn't though. It was a horrible mistake that I made, and if I didn't make that mistake, we would be together right now.

School is over. Yes!

"Guys," I said to my siblings, "We're all going over to Bella's house to tell them."

"Oh, I can't _wait _to see Bella! I can take her shopping!" Alice said.

"I can't wait to see my little sis." Emmett said.

"I want to apologize to her." Rosalie said.

We all got into the car. It took us about five minutes to get there because of my driving.

I pulled into the driveway to a big house. The curtains in the front of the house pulled back, and the faces of Marissa, Brittany, and Gina stared back at us. Brittany and Marissa stepped out of the house cautiously .

"Umm…Hi." Marissa greeted us.

"This is awkward…" Brittany said "Um, want to come in?"

"Sure." We replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who read my story! Love you guys! Here is chapter 4! Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We walked into the house. Gina was standing in the middle of the little living room. Gina was glaring at Marissa and Brittany.

"How could you let _them in?" She asked them._

_Brittany and Marissa ignored her._

"_Um, could you please go get your mother, we need to talk to all of you together." Edward told them._

"_Okay," Brittany replied, "Mom! Someone is her to talk to us!"_

" _I'm coming!" Bella called._

_When Bella appeared in the living room I immediately pulled her into a huge hug._

"_Oh, Bella! I've missed you so much!"_

_Bella awkwardly returned the hug._

"_I've missed you too Alice." She said._

"_Oh, Edward wants to tell the children about him, and how they're related." I whispered to her._

"_W- We're not related to them…Are we mom?" Marissa stuttered over her words._

"_Yes, we are, actually." Edward answered._

"_No, we're not." Gina said._

_Rosalie became impatient. _

"_Yes, you are! Before Edward left your mother, he got her pregnant, but neither of them knew until after he left. He only left to keep her safe. So Edward is your father." Rose explained._

"_Rosalie! I was supposed to tell them!" Edward whined._

"_Well, it's too late isn't it?!" Rosalie snapped._

"_Mom….Is that true…? Is Edward our dad?" Brittany asked._

"_Is it………….?" Marissa repeated._

"_Umm, well yes it is…" Bella replied._

_Brittany and Marissa smiled._

"_We'll just give you some alone time then," Brittany said, "Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper? We'll give you a tour of the house."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Brittany's POV**

Once we were up in my room Alice and I squealed , took each others hands and started jumping up and down.

"Okay, they are definitely related." Rosalie mumbled.

" Edward and mom are going to get together again, and then we'll have a real dad!" I screeched, but not loud enough for Edward and mom to hear downstairs.

"Okay, so you're our aunts and uncles?" Marissa asked.

"Yep!" Emmett said. He ruffled their hair.

I pulled them into a group hug.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." I told them.

All of a sudden I gasped.

"What's the matter?" Rosalie asked, alarmed.

"Nothing's the matter! I just have a back-up plan incase Edward and mom don't get together on their own." I told them, proud of my plan. "And the solution is called truth or dare."

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm confused. How is truth or dare going to fix anything?" Emmett asked, looking clueless.

"Just go along with it." I told them.

**Bella's POV**

**Things were awkward downstairs. I wanted to tell him that I forgave him and then kiss him like nothing else mattered. But I couldn't build up the courage to do that.**

**Then everyone came running into the living room. Brittany had a huge grin plastered on her face, and so did Marissa and Alice. Rosalie and Jasper looked calm. Emmett looked confused. **

"**We were bored so we were wondering if you want to play truth or dare with us." Alice said.**

**Before I could reply, Brittany dragged Edward and I to them and we sat in a circle.**

"**Okay I'll go first," Rose said. " Emmett truth or dare?"**

"**Dare." Emmett said confidently while grinning a toothy grin.**

" **I dare you to go running around this house five times screaming the barney theme song." Rosalie dared.**

**Emmett did just that. The dares kept going on and on and then it was Brittany's turn.**

"**Um, Edward. Truth or Dare?" Brittany asked him.**

"**Dare." Edward answered.**

"**I dare you to kiss mom for five minutes straight." Brittany said.**

**Wait, wait, wait. What?!?!?!?!**


	6. AN! PLEASE READ!

Hi. I just wanted to let you know that I will not continue with chapter 6 let alone the rest of the story until I get reviews because it seems as if nobody is reading it, so what is the point in continuing? I just want to let you know because I will delete the story if no one reviews because once again it seems as if nobody is reading it. Bye xD


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!!! They mean a lot to me!!! Now here is the next chapter! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Edward's POV

I personally love the idea of kissing Bella, but I wasn't sure of what Bella thought. I glanced over at Bella. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. Yep, she didn't want to kiss me. I leaned over so my mouth was right next to her ear.

"Might as well get it over with." I whispered.

And with that, I attacked her lips.

"Ahem." Someone coughed. Emmett.

"Emmett! You just ruined the plan!" Alice shouted.

"Oh…. So, that was the plan." Emmett said.

"No duh!" Everyone yelled-except Bella and I- at him.

"Wait. Plan?" I asked.

"Umm...Well we wanted you guys to get back together ." Brittany said.

Bella looked embarrassed.

"Girls, I'm not sure Edward would like that." Bella said.

"Well, actually I would like that very much." I admitted.

Bella looked surprised at that but still whispered, " I've been waiting sixteen years for you to say that."

The next thing I know we were kissing.

"Awww." Emmett said sighing like a little girl.

Then they ran up the stairs squealing that their plan had worked.

"I love you Bella." I mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too, Edward."

I picked her up bridal style and she giggled. I ran as fast as I could to our meadow with Bella in my arms.

"Do you forgive me Bella? For everything that I have done to hurt you?" I asked her, now serious.

"Yes, Edward." She whispered.

"Then there is one important question for me to ask you." I told her.

"You can ask me anything Edward." She said.

"Isabella, I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Oh My Jacob! It's been sooooo long since I've updated. I'm really sorry. I kinda lost interest in fanfiction and now I'm kinda getting back into it. I'll try to update as much as possible. And here is the 8th chapter.

Bella's POV

Oh my goodness. Was I dreaming? Or was Edward Cullen actually proposing to me? I couldn't believe it! If I got married the girls could actually have a father. I would actually have a husband. We would be a family. With Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Marissa, Brittany, Gina, Edward and me. Edward and I would be reunited.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I exclaimed. He smiled. I leaned in and kissed him. I couldn't believe this. I was actually engaged. We broke our kiss and looked at the stairs where everyone was smiling at us. Brittany and Alice were jumping up and down in excitement.

I turned to Edward and smiled at him as he smiled back at me. And we started kissing again.

"Can I be your wedding planner?" Alice asked eagerly. I smiled.

"Sure." I replied.

"YAY! I promise you Bella, I won't dissapoint you. This will be the best wedding in the history of weddings!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ohhhh!" Brittany squealed. "Can I be your assistant?"

"Sure. We need to start planning right away. Oh my gosh! What is her wedding dress going to look like?" Alice said.

"They walked up the stairs discussing the wedding details. Personally, I didn't care what dress I would be wearing, how my hair would be styled, or even what my wedding cake would taste like. As long as I would be married to Edward Cullen, and my girls were happy with it, I knew that was all I would need.

Alice's POV

Oh my gosh I can't believe Bella is actually going to let me plan her wedding! This was going to be sooooo much fun! And I even had an assistant! It was like I was a professional wedding planner!

Brittany and I could only think about the wedding details. What dress would she be wearing? What cake would they be eating? What would the ceremony be like? What would the reception be like? There was so much to do!

Edward and Bella decided the date of the wedding. The wedding would be November 13th. It was only October 15th. We had a little less than a month to plan the wedding and Brittany and I were determined to make this the best wedding ever. Even if we had to crawl to the ends of the earth to pull it off we would.

Edward's POV

I read the thoughts going through everyone's mind.

_Alice: There is so much work to be done before the wedding!_

_Jasper: I'm happy for Edward and Bella._

_Emmett:Hmmm…. I wonder if I could be the priest for the wedding.._

_Rosalie: I'm kinda happy for them. I think I'm starting to warm up a little bit to Bella._

_Esme:I'm so happy for them! They're going to live happily ever after._

_Carlisle:I can't believe my son is getting married. I'm going to have grandchildren!_

_Marissa: I can't believe I'm finally going to have a dad!_

_Brittany" This is so much fun! I get to be an assistant wedding planner! YAY!_

_Gina: I can't believe I'm actually gonna have a dad! This is so great!_

_Bella: I'm finally going to marry the love of my life. I'm soooo happy!_

_**I was very happy too. I couldn't stop smiling! Soon Bella and I will be married!**_


	9. AN! reviewor else

Hey guys! So I'm really excited to be getting back into fan fiction again after 5 long months. And this little AN is just to say that I will continue with chapter 9.…..BUT! Not until I get at least THREE or more reviews. Then I'll continue with my story. I'll update the others, but not this one until I get three reviews or more. Love you guys! Bye!


End file.
